bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosey
Anoa'i made his WWE debut on the July 22, 2002 episode of Raw with Ekmo as 3-Minute Warning, a pair of villainous savages. Ekmo was renamed to Jamal, while Anoa'i was renamed to Rosey, a name which was inspired by Rosey Grier, an American football player. They were "hired" as Eric Bischoff's assailants, attacking random wrestlers each week, after Bischoff either gave people three minutes to entertain him before they were attacked or decided that three minutes of a segment was enough before the team appeared to end it. They attacked numerous wrestlers at the orders of Bischoff, inlcuding D'Lo Brown and Shawn Stasiak. They also attacked non-wrestlers, including ring announcer, Lilian Garcia and retired wrestlers, Jimmy Snuka, Mae Young and The Fabulous Moolah. Their most notable event came when they attacked two lesbians, which Anoa'i later cited as his favorite 3-Minute Warning run-in. In September, 3-Minute Warning began a feud with Billy and Chuck, interfering in their storyline commitment ceremony, and defeating them at the Unforgiven pay-per-view event. Rico, Billy and Chuck's former manager, also began to manage 3-Minute Warning during this time. They competed regularly in Raw's tag team division until June 2003, when Jamal was released from his WWE contract. Later in 2003, The Hurricane "discovered" Rosey's potential as a superhero, and christened him as "Rosey, the Super Hero in Training" (the S.H.I.T.).1 Rosey was involved in numerous sketches involving him training to be a superhero, including helping an old lady to cross the street attempting to get changed into his superhero costume in a phonebox.1112 Rosey and The Hurricane teamed regularly together during this time, wrestling against teams including Chris Jericho and Christian and Evolution.1314 On the July 19, 2004, episode of Raw, Rosey appeared with a new costume, seemingly graduated to a full superhero, officially turning him into a fan favorite.15On May 1, 2005, at the Backlash pay-per-view, Rosey and Hurricane defeated La Résistance in the finals of a Tag Team Turmoil match to win the World Tag Team Championship.1617 They were joined for a short while by WWE Diva Stacy Keibler, who they referred to as Super Stacy.118 Stacy, however, was then drafted to the SmackDown! brand. On September 5, 2005, Rosey and The Hurricane were defeated by Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, during their debut match on Raw.19 This match earned the pair a tag team title shot at Unforgiven.20 During the title match, Murdoch delivered an elevated DDT on The Hurricane to the outside.20 The DDT caused Hurricane to suffer a storyline "stinger" and allowed Cade and Murdoch to beat the injured Hurricane later in the match to win the World Tag Team Title from him and Rosey.20The loss of the title eventually brought the team to an end, as they began a losing streak caused by Hurricane's injuries. During the October 17, 2005 episode of Raw, Hurricane was assaulted by Kurt Angle at the request of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon.21 After the beating footage was shown, Hurricane ripped off his mask and struck Rosey (who had come to the ring to his aid).21 The following week, Hurricane did not show up for a World Tag Team Title match, leaving Rosey to face the champions Cade and Murdoch alone.22 During the match, The Hurricane (out of costume) appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, now going by the name Gregory Helms as he watched Rosey get double teamed and defeated.22 After the match, Helms announced that he was fed up of being funny for the crowd, and that he had been carrying Rosey as a tag team partner.22 On the November 7, 2005 episode, Helms defeated Rosey in their first encounter since teaming together.23Shortly after this turmoil, Jamal was rehired by WWE and he and Rosey were scheduled to reunite 3-Minute Warning. The duo wrestled as a tag team during a dark match before the January 9, 2006 episode of Raw.24 On March 21, 2006, however, he was released from his WWE contract, and the hinted return of 3-Minute Warning never made it to television.2